The Kaiser Cries
by Lady Tiger LiLy
Summary: One Shot! The Kaiser finally realizes the truth but does so too late. He now must live with the guilt of what he has done. Will he ever forgive himself? Has nothing to do with Sam!


The Kaiser Cries  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!  
  
*******  
  
(The Kaiser's POV)  
  
I woke up groggy and disoriented. My vision blurred and my head ached. Most likely because of the empty bottles on the floor and the bitter taste in my mouth. I slowly and weakly turned over only my stomach. When my vision began to focus, so did my memory.  
  
"Oh, god!" I groaned as I grasped my pounding head.  
  
I began to look around my room. It had been trashed the night before. Tables and chairs were either broken or turned over on the other side of the room from where they should have been. Fragments of glass and porcelain were scattered on the floor. Most likely once lamps and cups. Next to my torn up bed were the liquor bottles that still left an awful taste on my tongue.  
  
"Oh, god!" I moaned repetitively. "It wasn't a dream! Oh, god, why can't it be a dream!"  
  
But I knew it was far worse then a dream. It was a nightmare- A nightmare in reality.  
  
In another attempt to escape the pain of reality, like I had the night before, I reached over the side of my bed and grabbed the first bottle I could reach. I quickly pulled the bottle to my lips, but only to find it dry.  
  
"Damn it!" I yelled as I threw the bottle across the room. I heard it crash against the wall with a hollow sound. My heart would have the same sound as well, for my heart had to have been empty of everything to do what I have done.  
  
I yelled out as loud as I could. I grabbed whatever was in reach and threw it away form me as I stormed out of my chambers. As I entered the control room, I opened the doors with a loud and echoing boom. I walked up to the monitors. They were back, but with one less member. I sat down at my thrown without ever talking my blood shot eyes off the screen. Surely they must have come back to avenge their friend. But then why did they not call for me to show myself?  
  
I watched the four children. They were back at the area. Where it happened. Where it ended.  
  
They all had tears in their eyes. Even their leader, Davis, could not hold back as his eyes broke out into silent tears as well. "Hurry up." He said with a low and bitter voice.  
  
The blond boy had dug a hole in the ground, not too deep and about a foot long. After he had done that, he took a fresh, pink rose from his bag and gently laid it in the hole. Two of his tears fell from his lashes and dropped into the hole as well. The ground absorbed the tears as he finished laying down the rose in its soft dirt bed.  
  
I looked over at another monitor and saw the lavender hair girl. I watched as her tears spilt out from behind her glasses. I turned from the screen that provided her image. It was too painful to watch her sob. I then caught eye of another monitor. It displayed the image of the young one of the group. He seemed to be trying his best to hold his tears but was unsuccessful. He then turned sharp and buried his face into the lavender hair girl's shirt.  
  
"It's all my fault!" He sobbed.  
  
She stroked his head and tried to console him. "I wasn't your fault."  
  
The blond boy began to fill the hole and covered the rose with the dirt he had dug out. When he had done so, he took a hand made cross, created with sticks and string. "Many Digimon sacrificed themselves to help us save the Digital World the first time. To honor them, we made a cross for each one. It's kind of a tradition now. For both Digimon and Digidestine who gave up their lives. They won't be forgotten."  
  
When he had finished that, Davis spoke something, just loud enough for the blond hair boy to hear.  
  
"The Digimon Emperor will pay for this." He said with hatred and bitterness.  
  
"No, Davis." He spoke softly. "She wouldn't have wanted that. She would want us to continue on without her."  
  
Davis said nothing. For once he didn't seem to have the spirit to argue with the boy. "Let's go." Was all he said. Everyone followed him as they left, going back through the portal back to their world.  
  
I don't know why, but I then left and headed to that area. A walked a long time before I found the symbolic little grave. As I looked upon the humble cross, chills crept up my spine. I then fell to my knees before the little cross. I felt numb to the world around me.  
  
"What have I done!" I cried out. "How could this be?" The chills that crept up my spine must have shook my memory too because as much as I neglected to, my memory began to replay the events that had recurred not long ago.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
I had made my entrance just before the children could attempt to knock out another one of my control spires. "Attack, Airdramon! Attack!" I ordered.  
  
All ten Airdramon had begun to attack with their flaming balls of energy. It was my ten against their five. I had the advantage.  
  
"Get out of here guys! We'll handle this!" shouted Flamedramon.  
  
The children seemed hesitant at running away from their Digimon companions to let them fight alone.  
  
"Will you be ok?" the lavender hair girl asked her flying Digimon as he landed.  
  
"Yes, I am quite sure. Go were it is safe!" said Halsemon.  
  
As the Digimon fought against my Airdramon, the children ran for cover. I thought this to be a grand opportunity to attack them. It would be easy to do now that their Digimon were too preoccupied to protect the children from myself.  
  
I ordered the Airdramon that I rode on to follow the children. They had not seen me yet. The young one in the group had been the slowest and was following farther behind the group.  
  
"Attack!" I ordered as I pointed to the young boy.  
  
The little boy then turned and saw me. In doing so, be became even slower. He gasped for breath as he tried with all his strength to run as fast as he could but it was of no use; I had him.  
  
As Airdramon had prepared to fire, I saw something, or rather someone, run up to the boy. As the attack was fired, I saw the little boy being shoved out of the line of fire. When the flames and smoke cleared away, I saw a figure lying on the ground. I soon realized it was one of the other children, the girl with the short brown hair. I had grinned with triumph. I had finally, successfully, destroyed one of those meddling kids! But wait, something wasn't right. There she still lay motionless. Confused, I jumped down from my Airdramon and approached the girl.  
  
'This isn't right.' I thought. 'Why didn't she brake apart into tiny pieces of data?'  
  
I knelt down by the girl and pressed my fingers on her neck where one would expect to locate a pulse. Like I had expected, there was no pulse. I never expected to find one even if she was moving. She was just data. Still puzzled, I gently lifted her head to examine her. I brushed back her hair and saw something on her forehead. It was a gash and blood was pouring out from the wound. In shock, I dropped her head. She still laid motionless. I looked at my hand that I had used to lift her head and saw blood on my glove. I stared horrified as I watched the blood seep into my glove.  
  
'It can't be real.' I told myself. I put my gloved hand up to my nose and could smell the smell of blood. I refused to believe it really was blood. I even tasted it to prove that it wasn't blood! Alas, I could taste the bitter taste of her spilt blood; spilt by me. 'Oh my god! What have I done!' I looked up and saw the rest of the children headed my way. I didn't know what else to do but run.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now, I live in this painful nightmare of my sin. How could I ever redeem myself? I fell down on my face and slammed my fist into the ground. When I did, I had struck a swig and it stuck my hand. I pulled my hand up to me because of the sudden pain. I looked down at my hand and could see were the twig had pierced my glove and my hand. It wasn't bad, but it still caused my own blood to flow out from my flesh. I watched as my own blood seeped into my glove. The same glove where the girl's blood had stained.  
  
"The only way to forgive myself for spilling her blood was to spill my own." I told myself. The next thing I knew I was kneeling in sand instead of dirt. I was at a beach. I was at the shore of the Dark Ocean.  
  
I stood up and walked before the dreaded water. "YOU SAID I COULD HAVE ANYTHING I WANTED! WELL WHAT I WANT IS TO BE AT PEACE!"  
  
I found a shard piece of glass in the sand. I picked it up and looked at it. "Maybe this will be the tool that I will use to set things right." As I prepared to end it all; the pain, the sorrow, the agony; a bright light came out of nowhere and engulfed me. I had dropped my object that would have lead to my demise. When the light had cleared, I found myself still on a beach but it was not the shores of the Dark Ocean. I did not feel the dark coldness I head felt at the Dark Ocean, but here, I felt a comforting warmth from the sun shining brightly in the sky. The ocean was blue, friendly, and peaceful. I felt a great relief here. I never felt this way when I was at the Dark Ocean.  
  
I looked around the beach and saw a figure in the distance. It was a young lady in a long, white dress. As I approached her I could see she bared a striking resemblance to the girl who's life I had taken, but it couldn't be. She had the same short, brown hair. She seemed to have a glow that softly surrounded her. She stood just in the waves of the water and was looking out at the ocean. I was a few feet away when she turned and looked at me. Her face; it was the same face of the girl. Was this her ghost or her angel?  
  
The girl smiled at me and approached me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't move. "I'm so sorry." I told her as she approached me. My tears had begun to fall once more.  
  
She reached out her hand to my cheek. I almost felt nothing. It was like soft air brushing against my face. The light around her began to brighten as she looked deep into my eyes. Soon, I was engulfed in another bright light. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling before her symbolic grave once more. I rose to my feet and touched my tear stained cheek she had touched. I took a deep breath. "She spared my life. She forgave me."  
  
*******  
  
OMG! This turned out sooo good! If I do say so myself! Teeheehee I bet you all are like, "Whoa! Tiger LiLy wrote something sad and angsty!" Yep! By the way, this isn't a Kenkari!  
  
SQUIRRELIE!!! I WANT MY TAI-CHAN BACK NOW!!! *holds lighter up to Sora plushie* Don't think I won't do it! You KNOW I will!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


End file.
